


Building Families

by Lumelle



Series: Garden in the Mountain [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Character(s) of Color, F/M, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relationship chart for Growing Dwarves, not including some of the latter spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Families

**Author's Note:**

> I first started drawing these to pass time during a lecture, then decided to do something with them.
> 
> Like hell was I going to color in 20+ faces in slightly varying shades of pasty white.

This is the state of various family relationships, love affairs, and other such matters within the Company on the day of Thorin's coronation and his wedding to Bilbo, the first Durin's Day after the reclaiming of Erebor. Dead people are featured with the age they were when they died as well as the age they would be if they were still alive.

[ ](http://kuismai.tumblr.com/post/130004498893/an-image-of-the-family-relations-and-love-affairs)


End file.
